


drifting

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Leaving, Post-Edolas Arc, team natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, it was Lucy who initiated her removal from Team Natsu.





	

Contrary to popular belief, it was Lucy who initiated her removal from Team Natsu. After Lisanna returned home she began to decline job requests, instead insisting they take Lisanna who had spent two years of her life away from her Fairy Tail family. Lucy, instead, would drift from team to team taking on jobs with anyone who would let her. This meant a number of times on Shadow Gear, once with Juvia, twice with Gajeel, and surprisingly even a few missions with the Thunder God Tribe. 

But most of the time she took on solo jobs. Simple things, nothing too difficult. Usually escorting a high class member of society across Fiore, typically someone she knew, or cracking codes hidden within books. They were the types of jobs she always wanted to try, but never got the chance. 

That didn’t mean she didn’t see her old team. They would all talk together and laugh at the guild hall. Most nights Natsu and Happy still crawled into her bed to tell Lucy about their day and their most recent mission. One more than one occasion she had to order the two to go home when they had followed her to the train station. 

Lucy just felt she wasn’t the right fit for them anymore. Not when someone they all loved so dear was back in their lives. She noticed the way Lisanna had sent her thankful looks the first few times she denied a mission, but lately those looks were beginning to be more full of concern. She saw how Lisanna would whisper to Mira when she thought no one was around. With the help of Gemini she found out that Lisanna was concerned she was pushing herself to hard. Apparently the rest of her former team thought the same. 

She didn’t see why they thought that. Sure, she was taking on jobs more frequently, but they were nothing like the danger filled ones she used to tackle with them. She missed those but everything was easier this way. 

If her team sent her looks of longing from across the guildhall as she walked in only to take a job and leave, well then she pretended not to notice. Lucy always wanted what was best for them, even if she didn’t see herself in the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing i started a few months ago because i love lisanna and she would never be mean to lucy


End file.
